My Song For You
by kamichamalover12
Summary: Things heat up between Len and Kahoko in a practice room, late one evening. Pairing is Len and Hino. One shot by the way.


Author notes: This is my first story ever on here, please be kind. It is contains sexual content I will warn you. The pairing is Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino from La Corda D'oro. I Do not own the characters they are the property of La Corda D'oro. I will let you know that this issue of Len's character so keep that in mind when reviewing! Enjoy!

For You, my song: Len and Kahoko

It was odd of Len Tsukimori to be perplexed, usually he was always on top of things and took a very analytical approach to things. But he couldn't do that towards her; she was the epitome of perfection. She was Kahoko Hino. He was staring at her in the practice room just absorbing her warmth near him. When he heard his name being called.

"Tsukimori-San, is something the matter?" she asked him tilting her head to the left a bit.

He must of been staring at her awhile for her to question him. He cleared his throat "uh..yes Hino-San everything is fine" he could have died from embarrassment right then and there.

"I am glad that everything is fine, I was worried that you were not feeling well" she smiled warmly towards him, her honey brown eyes gleaming. She then continued to say words he couldn't hear because he found himself distracted.

He took in her smile and watched how her cherry lips moistened a bit and he felt himself gulp. He was staring at her lips and the way that they formed each word she was speaking and how they looked so plump..wait...what was he even thinking about? This was not him, he was not that kind of person. How dare he be distracted by something so..so...beautiful.

"Tsukimori-San...are you sure nothing is wrong?" She asked him once more, which jolted him out of whatever trance he was in. By God she was so gorgeous.

"Yes Hino-San, I am fine I promise" but he wasn't fine, he was far from it. He just could not get over how or why he was so distracted by her. He figured he would try and forget about it for now so, he picked up his violin and began to play this wonderful melody. He noticed that she also had picked up her violin and was playing in tune with him.

He closed his eyes while still playing and took in their melody together; over and under their notes intertwined in a fury of mystifying music. Then there was the crescendo at the final part of their song leaving his heart to skip a beat. He opened his eyes at the end and immediately regretted it.

He regretted opening his eyes because, he saw the way her face looked. She was flushed and was heavily breathing which caused his mind to think of her looking like that underneath his lean frame while he created a melody with his hips. He felt a twitch in his lower part and tried to suppress it down.

"Tsukimori-San! That was wonderful, our music really meshed well together!" She was beaming up at him and then he felt her throw her arms around his neck and squeeze him. He immediately froze at her actions. "Oh gosh! I am sorry I didn't mean to do that! I apologize for my actions!" She bowed over and over again her face burning red.

Suddenly he felt something stir within himself, he reached his hand down and placed his hand underneath her chin. He then pushed his chin up and got her to look up at him "It is okay, Kahoko" he said in a deep, husky voice. He felt her facial expression turn to shock as he said her given name out loud, this caused him to pause for a moment. Where on earth did THAT voice come from!? He immediately dropped his hand from her chin and stepped back from her.

"Uh, I am sorry, I meant Hino-San" he cleared his throat hoping that everything would be alright. She just stared at him, flickers of emotions running across her beautiful face; she then was frowning and looking down to the ground. Did he upset her? He began to panic inside but he knew he could never show her the expression. He kept a cool face as he waited for her to gather herself together again. He decided that lessons were pretty much over so, he began to put his violin away.

Suddenly he felt her warmth really close to him which caused his heart to begin to race. He then felt slender arms encircle his waist as she enclosed the space between them. He felt her warm breathing onto his back and he could feel the contours of her curves as she pressed herself against him. This was bad, oh so very bad. His heart started racing and his pulse started quickening; it didn't help that he was very, VERY aware of where her breasts were pushing and then his body began to move on its own. He turned around, placing his hands on her arms in order to keep the embrace together. That seemed to surprise her as she blushed and gulped, trying to avoid his steamy gaze. He looked down at her and was surprised at what he said next "shall we continue our beautiful melody?" Seriously that was something that Yunoki senpai would say and it was coming from His mouth. HIS mouth. Who was this person anymore? He leaned closer to her face, where their noses were brushing against one another; being this close he could smell every part of her skin, which was scented like strawberries. He bent his head down to just under her jaw and placed a soft kiss, just ever softly. He inhaled more of that addicting strawberry scent she was giving off and knew that he wanted more. No, he craved more, he wanted to be suffocated by her scent and everything about her.

"Tsu..tsukimori...San?" She whimpered. No that was not his name. Again she said with a more assertive but unsure tone "Tsukimori-San?" That was still not his name, he found himself nuzzling her neck when he let his thoughts slip through, "that is not my name" he breathed into her neck slowly leaving a trail of soft kisses on her jaw. He felt her gulp under his lips and he felt that same twitch in his lower region. "L...Len?" She whimpered with a slight moan in her tone. He groaned hearing his name escape from those cherry lips of hers. Where on earth did that noise come from? He pondered in his clouding mind. These soft kisses were not enough, he wanted more, he needed more.

He moved his hands from hers and moved them onto her waist, from there he moved his hands slowly upwards, not letting himself lose control. He did not touch her breast, just her rib cage and then he moved his hands downwards to rest on her slender hips. This was all he was allowing himself for now, fearing he might lose control. She was whimpering with each slow stroke of his slender fingers which was clouding his mind even further. He then got daring, he started to lightly suck her neck at her pulse point and he let himself brush his fingers slightly on the bottom of her breasts. He moved his sucking to a tender spot on her jugular and she whimpered louder. He clenched his hands at the base of her breasts and pressed his hips against hers so that she could feel his sex. He heard her gasp at the bold action and instinctually pressed his sex harder onto hers. He was losing it, he needed to stop but, his body was not letting him. He felt the press of his erection against his pants and knew that there was no way his body was going to let him stop. He was trying to avoid kissing her lips because he knew that once he got a taste of her sweet lips he would be done for.

Kahoko was getting impatient with all the teasing that Len was doing to her, she wanted to taste him, even though she did not know where this feeling came from. All she knew is that she wanted him. Badly.

Len could feel her body heat seeping through their garments which was just erotic because it made him think of how amazing it would be to feel skin on skin, slippery with sweat and other fluids...he let out another groan at the thought of it. His erection throbbed with desire for her, he desired her so much that, he let one of his hands move up further and cupped one of her breasts. He heard her moan to his touch, oh so she is sensitive here? Now Len did not have much or really any experience with this sort of thing really but he knew, that when he got that sound he knew she wanted more. Okay, he thought I will allow myself to give her a little more. He moved his other hand to her other breast and began to lightly roll his fingers around her supple breast. He began to lick down her neck, tasting her sweet skin; he then started removing her necktie and opened the top of her shirt for better access to her skin. Who was this Len Tsukimori who was acting like the womanizing Yunoki senpai? Len placed a soft kiss on the top of her left breast and then a soft kiss on top of her right breast. He was careful not to do anymore than that, for now.

Kahoko let herself be taken in by this side of Len, the one that was sensual without being overbearing. She still needed more, these light kisses and the light suckling was driving her mad. She put her hands through Len's silky blue locks and with one of her hands she brought his face to hers. She saw the lust in his eyes and gulped, this was a new look to him.

Len was looking at her blushing face and lost himself in the pools of her eyes, this is it. He could no longer keep control of himself. He leaned in, his eyes searching her face for a reaction that said "stop" but there was no such thing. He gulped and then kissed her. He took in the taste of her lips as well as the pressure of the kiss between them. He slowly kissed her, tasting as much as he could, she parted her lips in their kiss which welcomed his tongue into her mouth. There together their tongues composed notes of mm and ahh. Then with the throbbing increasing in his lower region he pushed her towards a wall of the practice room. Thank god he has a habit to lock the door when he comes in to practice. He let his hands fall to her rear end and grabbed on as if he were grabbing for life. He then grew hungrier for her mouth so he began to give her faster kisses, their tongues ravishing one another. From her rear he let his hands slide up her skirt asking her with his kisses if it was okay to touch there. She responded by pushing her hips forward and slightly lifting a leg. His left hand trailed up her skirt until he felt her elastic to her panties at the same time with his right hand he tugged at her shirt and untucked it. He still pushed her against the wall and peeled her shirt and blazer from her torso, leaving her in her in her pink bra with strawberries on it. Of course strawberries he thought.

Kahoko was moaning against Len's mouth and decided that if she was going to be without a shirt, then so was he. She trailed her hands from his neck and place them at his hips, she then undid his belt and slipped a hand down, in doing so she reached the shirt tails and yanked them out. She then moved her hands back up to his neck tie and undid it as well, then she began to unbutton his shirt, growing hungrier for him each button. When she finally undid all the buttons she let her hands roam free on his chest and torso, embedding each muscle into her mind. He groaned low in his throat in which she felt in her mouth and she slipped a hand to his bulge. Leaving his shirt and jacket to fall to the floor.

Len moved his left hand, that was up her skirt grazing her hot mound that was underneath the slight piece of cotton fabric. He wondered if her panties had strawberries on them as well. He felt her shiver as his hand grazed her mound each time. With his right hand he moved it up her skirt as well, except this time he hooked his index finger in the band of the panties and started to pull them down. With his left hand he did the same and then he let her panties drop to the floor. With her sex being free, Len slipped a slender finger to the tip of her womanhood where, he felt a tiny bud. He noticed that each time he move his finger around the bud Kahoko moaned louder and removed her hand at his bulge to cover her mouth. He began to lull his finger in circles around the bud and then got daring. He slipped another finger down to an opening where he slid it in feeling her moisture entrap his finger. He moved his finger inside her slowly being careful to not hurt her. There was no way his manhood would fit in there, Oh god who is to say they were even going to go that far he told himself. Then Len got curious he started kissing his way down her torso, lingering on her breasts that were still enclosed in their bra with his kiss. He kissed down until he reached her mound. He lifted her skirt up and just went for it.

Kahoko was already close to her peak when Len was kissing his way down her torso, now she was on the edge because she could feel his hot breath on her womanhood. Then she felt his tongue slowly lick from her bud to her entrance, he slipped his tongue in her entrance and felt him kissing her entrance. She was moving her hips against his tongue as it staying in her entrance lapping up the honey that was there. She could not take it anymore she started to buck her hips and then she moaned loudly, very loudly (lucky the practice room was sound proof) and then she hit her climax. She felt Len drinking her honey as it came out, lapping up any that came out.

Len was amazed that he was even able to do that, he was so inexperienced in that field but yet his instincts knew what to do. Kahoko slid down the wall and sat on the floor as her knees gave out from her climax. Len then decided he would free her breasts, he began to kiss her, the fever growing larger as he drank in her tasty lips, he moved one of his hands around her back and fiddled with her bra clasp, taking a while to get it undone but he kept kissing her. Once he freed her breasts from their cage he looked at them and admired the beautiful pink nipples and the soft skin. He sucked in a breath and whispered "you are exquisite Kahoko, I love you so much and now I know that" he actually knew for a while that he did love her he just could never admit it to himself. "I love you too Len, every since I heard your music for the first time" she replied. He felt his heart throb and he kissed her sweetly, lightly playing with her bottom lip and then the top one. With each kiss his lust grew, even more know that he knew she loved him as well, he let his hands fondle her breast and she surprisingly undid the button of his pants and then she in- zipped them. He growled in his throat as her small hands touched his manhood though constricted because of his boxers being the barrier.

Kahoko was surprised at her own boldness to undo his pants but now she was on a thin line she wanted him, all of him.

He pressed her lightly to the floor of the practice room, placing his discarded jacket under her head. He looked at her waiting for her permission before he went further, she was kissing him and still rubbing him through his boxers. Then she pulled them down and he was free from his restrictions. "Is this alright with you?" He asked her, he did not want to put himself between her legs yet, not until he knew it was alright. She looked up at him and bit her lip, the lust was all over her face. "Yes it is alright" she said smiling and pulled him down to kiss her. Len then kissed her forehead and positioned himself between her legs. This would be the first for the both of them so he had to make sure it was right. Even though he kicked himself for their first time being in the practice room in the evening. He shook that thought out of his head and placed his tip at her entrance. He took a deep breath and looked at her "I am going to put it in now okay?" She nodded her head, still biting her lip and prepared herself for the pain she knew was to come. He adjusted his tip right at the entrance and felt her tense up with her hands bunched up into fists. With a deep breath he began to ease into her trying not to cause her anymore pain "if it hurts at any time, you can tell me to stop" he said to her. She sucked in a breath as he entered her, the pain causing her eyes to shut tightly. He then pushed himself all the way into her entrance and began to rock his hips against her. The pain went away with each thrust and she threw her arms around his neck bringing him closer so that she could kiss him. He started to pump harder and faster, her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper inside her. This cause him to lose any grips on his concentration and just started to thrust into her deeper and harder. She yelped at the intensity he was dishing out and clawing her nails into his back. He groaned louder and louder as her thighs were clenching his waist, he just kept going faster and harder, each thrust making her melt into ecstasy.

"Len, I'm about to...to...to..LENNNN!" She screamed his name as she reached her crescendo, giving him her sweet song that was for his ears only.

He felt tension building at a fast pace in his manhood, he kept thrusting into her as it reached its peak, he was going to burst, he pulled out of her quickly and...

"Ka..Kahoko...mmmn..ahhh" he shared with her his song that was for her ear only, he collapsed onto the floor his heart racing. She climbed into his arms and laid her head on his chest. Together they lay there and he stroked her red locks.

Then if almost a perfect duet they said to one another:

That was my song for you

Authors note: thank you for reading c:


End file.
